ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Smeargle
}} Smeargle (Japanese: ドーブル Dooburu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Smeargle is light brown in color, it has a light brown cap on its head and a light brown tail. On its front legs it has two brown stripes on both arms, it has one brown stripe on its hind legs. The tip of its tail oozes paint, which varies in color for each Smeargle. The color paw-print on its back is the same color as the paint from its tail. In the games, Smeargle's tail is commonly shown as green. Natural abilities Smeargle can have one of two abilities, Own Tempo or Technician. Own Tempo is an ability which prevents the user from becoming confused. Technician will increase the power of any of the user's moves by 1.5 if their power is less than 60. Smeargle is unique in that it can learn essentially any move with its signature move Sketch which copies the last move used in battle. The only moves that can't be Sketched are Chatter and Struggle. Because of this, most TMs will not work on it. Smeargle cannot Sketch Shadow moves. However, if Smeargle uses Lucky Chant before using Sketch, Shadow Moves can be Sketched. Evolution Smeargle does not evolve. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |gldspr=G 235 front.png |gldsprs= |slvspr=S 235 front.png |slvsprs= |cryspr=C 235 front.gif |crysprs= |IIback= |IIbacks= |rbysapspr= RS 235 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= E 235 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 235 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= DP 235 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr= DP 235 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=HGSS 235 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Smeargle BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr= Smeargle BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Smeargle XY.gif |xysprs=Smeargle Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Smeargle XY.gif |orassprs=Smeargle Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Smeargle Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Smeargle Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime * Jack Pollockson's Smeargle * Ogin's Smeargle * Noland's Smeargle * Laki's Smeargle * Ilima's Smeargle Trivia * Smeargle can always remember its signature move, Sketch, without having to level up by going to the Move Reminders in any core series or Mystery Dungeon game. * Smeargle is one of the 16 Pokemon to be made into a puppet in Japan. * Smeargle is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Etymology Smeargle's name comes from the words "smear" (a stain from a kind of substance, in this case a paint brush) and "beagle" (a breed of dog). Its Japanese name, Doble, comes from dog, doodle and dabble (a term used in art which means to put on a little bit of paint). It could also be a corruption of double, referencing how it copies opponents moves in battle. Gallery 235Smeargle OS anime.png 235Smeargle OS anime 2.png 235Smeargle OS anime 3.png 235Smeargle Dream.png 235Smeargle Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 235Smeargle Pokemon Stadium.png 235Smeargle Pokemon Colosseum.png Smeargle-GO.png Smeargle GO Shiny.png SmergleSprite.png ShinySmeargleSprite.png Category:Pokémon species Category:Normal type Pokémon Category:Fictional dogs Category:Fictional artists Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2000